Everything Has Changed
by WElaine21
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are children of two of the most wealthy people in all of New York, who happen to hate each other. What happens when they meet with a bang on New Years Eve and Percy leaves Annabeth with a little surprise to be delivered in nine months? ONESHOT- Percabeth


**Percy Jackson and the Olympians do not belong to me, they belong to Rick. This story line is MINE- so no stealing :)**

**Time for a NEW ONESHOT people! I hope you LOVE it! **

_**Everything has Changed**_

* * *

Annabeth stared at the damn test for what seemed like hours before her head finally started functioning again.

"Shit. shit. shit." was all she said before she collapsed onto the toilet seat and put the little white stick back onto the bathroom counter. How in the world was she going to explain this to her mother. She couldn't just go up to her mother and say, 'Oh by the way, remember Percy Jackson… of course you do… he's Poseidon's son… yeah… we hooked up at the New Year's Eve party and now I'm pregnant.'

"Fuck." Annabeth muttered to herself as she sat up from the toilet seat and looked into the mirror. Her face was pale and her silk button down shirt was halfway untucked. She looked like a mess, she soothed her hair and tucked her shirt back in before pinching her cheeks. She was Annabeth Chase, Vice President of Operations at Athens Architectural Company and daughter of Athena Chase, CEO of Athens Architectural Company. She was slated to take over AAC when her mother retired in ten years but for now she was the youngest VP of Operations they'd ever had. Annabeth was immensely proud of her accomplishments and usually level head. She had even graduated from the top of her class at Yale and was Summa Cum Laude.

Annabeth stood up straight before depositing the little stick into the trash can after she had wrapped it back up. She had been feeling sick and so tired for the last two weeks and was sure it was because of her period. When she finally realized her period was late she went and bought a test from a convenience store twenty blocks from AAC. She rushed home and had taken it. Annabeth hadn't heard from Percy Jackson since that night. Both had been really intoxicated and when they got up the next morning had agreed to never speak of it again.

You want to know why?

Because they were from competing fortune five hundred companies.

That both of their parents so conveniently owned.

Annabeth groaned as she walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She kicked her heels off and unzipped her skirt. She unbuttoned her blouse and found her most comfortable pair of yoga pants and put them on. She slipped a t-shirt over her head and walked into the kitchen, she had left work early so it was only lunchtime. As she looked through the cabinets she realized she had no appetite. She sighed and grabbed a bottled water, she honestly had no idea what to do. She was always at work and got home late. If she wasn't working she was having a girls night with Thalia or Piper.

She grabbed her phone from the countertop and hesitated before dialing. She needed to go to the doctor before telling anyone. She quickly changed her course of action and dialed her doctors office and made an appointment. They'd had a cancellation for this afternoon at three and Annabeth had taken it. The sooner she could get confirmation the sooner she could move forward and figure out a plan of action.

She looked at the clock, it was one forty five.

She finished off her water before she went to change into something a lot more casual than her usual pencil skirts, four inch heels, button down tops and blazers. She found a pair of skinny jeans in her drawer and then her old Yale sweatshirt. She slipped on a pair of uggs and her favorite jacket and scarf before walking out of the front door. It was three weeks into February and the chill factor was brisk. She walked a couple blocks before hailing a cab and riding the rest of the way to the doctors office.

She paid the cabby and got out, she walked into the large building and into the elevators. Annabeth had pretty much shut her mind down at this point, as far as she was concerned this was a routine doctor's appointment. She walked into the little office and signed her name in, since it had only been a couple months since her last visit she didn't have to update her information. After waiting for several minutes her name was called. She was led down a little corridor and into a smaller waiting room. When she was finally able to see the doctor, he only confirmed what she had already seen on the home pregnancy test.

"I want to do an ultrasound today because according to your last period you are far enough along to hear a heartbeat and an ultrasound will also give us a more accurate due date." Dr. Solace said as he looked down at the file folder in his lap.

"Okay." Annabeth said calmly, as much as she was trying to not have a panic attack she began to feel the sweat bead on her forehead.

Dr. Solace looked up at her, "I'll send one of the technicians in here to walk you to the room we will do the ultrasound in." Annabeth nodded warily as he got up from his desk and walked out of the room. She looked around the room while she waited for the nurse to come and get her for the ultrasound.

She could already feel her mind trying to find the solution to this problem. Adoption, abortion or keeping it- her mind kept saying over and over again. She immediately started telling herself the pros and cons of each.

Adoption:

-No guilt from terminating

-Percy would never have to know.

-I would get to pick the family.

Abortion:

-Guilt.

-Act like it never happened.

-Would never have to tell Percy.

Keeping it:

-Being a mother

-Have to tell Percy… eventually.

-Being a mother

Annabeth was kind of set on Percy never knowing about this, even if she did keep it she would wait to tell him. She didn't really know Percy that well, she just knew of his reputation. She didn't want a man she barely knew co-parenting with her.

Co-parenting.

She felt herself sigh, Annabeth already knew what she was going to do. She was twenty five years old with an amazing career and no prospect of marriage any time soon. She had always wanted children but felt they were well out of her reach but now... one wasn't. The opportunity she had always wanted was staring at her in the face, how could she not jump at it?

A nurse opened the door, "Ms. Chase, would you please follow me?" Annabeth nodded and got off the bed, she followed the woman into the hallway. They walked for a couple moments before the nurse stopped and opened another door.

"Remove your jeans and underwear and wrap this sheet around you… lay on the table when you are finished." The nurse said before she walked out the door. Annabeth did as she was told and removed her jeans, wrapped the sheet around her waist and climbed onto the table. A few minutes later the nurse came back into the room and walked to the machine beside the bed Annabeth was laying on.

She pressed several buttons before she grabbed a wand, "Since you're around eight weeks by your last menstrual cycle we're going to have to use a transvaginal ultrasound. It will give us a more clear picture of the baby than a regular ultrasound would." Annabeth just nodded as the nurse positioned the ultrasound.

Annabeth felt uncomfortable for about two seconds before the screen flickered on and she could see the outline of a forming baby. The nurse pressed several buttons and didn't speak for several minutes as Annabeth took all of this in. That was a baby, she was carrying a child and it was hers. Granted, this baby was the the result of a stupid drunken night- a night that Annabeth would never admit was actually one of her better nights. It was fun and laid back, she was able to let loose a little bit.

And Percy?

Well, he had been extremely adorable and kind while they were talking at the party. When they first started talking both of them were buzzed and as the night wore on they started taking more shots. Annabeth's filter was long gone as she raked her eyes over Percy, he was handsome Annabeth had thought. She had also blurted that out making him throw his head back in laughter. It didn't take much longer for both of them to agree to leave and go back to his place, where things got pretty intense before they even walked through the front door.

Annabeth had never really understood the whole being 'ravished' during sex. All of her experiences were always semi-quick and utterly disappointing but Percy had showed her an entirely different aspect of sex. He had made her limbs turn to jelly and her entire body burn with want, want for him. Even the next morning, when they had the awkward I-slept-with-the-enemy conversation Annabeth had wanted him.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" The nurse asked Annabeth, breaking her out of her revery.

"Yeah, please." Annabeth responded back kindly as her eyes stayed on the monitor, soaking the moment in. This was completely horrid timing but Annabeth knew she wouldn't terminate this pregnancy or put it up for adoption. Annabeth wanted this baby and this moment was proof of that. Annabeth watched as the nurse pressed several buttons on the ultrasound machine. A few seconds later a sound that Annabeth could easily classify as the most beautiful sound in the world filled the room.

Annabeth looked in wonder at the screen, "This is the heart." The nurse said pointing at a spot that was flickering on the monitor screen.

Annabeth smiled slightly, "It's so fast."

The nurse smiled over at Annabeth, "About 153 beats per minute."

Annabeth could only stare at the screen, "Wow."

The nurse chuckled, "I always ask this question but what does it sound like to you? Does it sound like a horse galloping or a washing machine cycle?"

Annabeth looked at the nurse for a minute while she decided, "A washing machine… why?"

"Well, I always ask the mothers what it sounds like because majority of the time the mothers who say it sounds like a horse galloping have a boy and the ones who say it sounds like a washing machine have a girl."

Annabeth nodded and smiled, "So, I could be having a girl?"

The nurse laughed as she set the wand back onto the ultrasound machine, "There is always a 50/50 chance of either gender… but that method has been proved successful.. we'll know for sure at your gender ultrasound in eleven weeks." Annabeth nodded.

"I'm going to get the pictures from the printer and the CD of the pictures from the other room while you change… I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." Annabeth waited until the nurse was out of the room before hopping off of the bed. She put her clothing back on and waited for the nurse to come back into the room. She came back in moments laters holding a CD case and several ultrasound pictures.

"Here you go," The nurse said handing them to Annabeth, "I'll walk you back to the exam room you were in and Dr. Solace will go over the results." She nodded and followed the nurse from the room. When she was back inside the exam room, Dr. Solace was already sitting at the small desk with her file folder open.

"Ms. Chase."

Annabeth smiled, "Dr. Solace."

He smiled and waited for Annabeth sit in the chair next to the exam table, "It seems that everything is in order... The baby looks great and the heartbeat sounded terrific. I have calculated your due date to be September 23rd and you are nine weeks and two days pregnant." Annabeth nodded.

Nine weeks?

She was pretty far along already, almost out of her first trimester.

"Since you're nine weeks already, I'm going to schedule your next appointment for three weeks from now when you'll be twelve weeks. Then the next one will be four weeks later and so forth. We'll need to see you once a month until you get to around thirty two weeks and then we'll see you every week."

Annabeth nodded, "Okay."

Dr. Solace pulled out some paperwork, "I'm going to need you to fill this out to the best of your ability. Its just a medical history form for the mother and father to fill out." Annabeth tensed slightly.

"The.. uh… father won't be involved." Annabeth said looking away.

Dr. Solace just nodded, "Just fill it out to the best of your ability." Annabeth nodded and grabbed the paperwork from him.

"I'll see you in three weeks, just take this up to the front and the appointment desk will schedule your next visit."

"Okay, thank you." Annabeth said as she got up and grabbed the folder gingerly before walking out of the room.

When she had finally made a new appointment and was out on the street with a bag full of brochures, prenatal vitamins and a book on what to expect when you're expecting she hailed a cab. The cab pulled to the curb and she hoped in, once the driver pulled away she put the contents of the bag into her large purse just in case she ran into anyone between here and her apartment. After several minutes of riding and watching buildings pass by they arrived at her building. She paid the cabby and then got out of the car.

Annabeth stood on the sidewalk before deciding she was hungry, she really hadn't eaten all day and she didn't feel nauseous. She walked to the cafe that was a block or two from her apartment and ordered a soup, sandwich and drink to go. She was waiting by the pick up counter when the last person she ever wanted to see walked in. She hadn't seen him since they parted ways and now… of all the times she had to see him again fate chooses now. After she had just found out she was pregnant with his child.

Annabeth felt her palms begin to sweat as she turned around so that he wouldn't see her. He was with a guy and a girl, Annabeth didn't get a good look at them. She pulled out her phone and started playing on it aimlessly.

After several more minutes someone laid her food on the counter, "Here you go, Ms. Chase."

Annabeth looked up and smiled, "Thank you! I'll see you guys next time, Charlie." She heard Charlie chuckle as she grabbed the bag of food and her drink. She sucked in a sharp breath and turned around slowly, eyes trained on the door. She walked quickly and had almost made it to the door when she heard a female voice.

"Annabeth?" She looked toward the sound and saw short spiky black hair.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said happily. Thalia sat up as Annabeth walked over to the table, she hugged her friend.

"What are you doing home from work so early?" Thalia questioned as she took in her appearance, "Well.. from the looks of it… you took a day off?"

Annabeth chuckled to herself, Thalia and Piper were always telling her she worked too hard, "I took half a day off… I wasn't feeling well and went to the doctor."

Thalia nodded and turned to the other two boys, "Annie, have you ever met Percy Jackson? He's my cousin."

Annabeth smiled a tight smile and stuck her hand out, "I don't believe we have officially met." _Slept with? Definitely._

Percy smirked and grabbed her hand, it was warm and large- his hand swallowed hers whole. "Not officially…" He said lazily, "But everyone at Olympic Architecture knows who the famous Annabeth Chase is."

Annabeth smiled slightly and let go of his hand as she turned back to Thalia, "And you know, Nico." Annabeth nodded and smiled as he got up and hugged her before sitting back down.

"Why don't you eat with us?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth immediately shook her head, "No.. I'm feeling a bit tired and under the weather, I need to get home."

Thalia frowned, "Okay, but I'll call you later… or come by after I leave here."

Annabeth nodded, "Just text me later, I'll probably be asleep or something." She pointed to herself, "Sick, remember?"

"I don't believe you for a second… you're just faking…" Thalia said with a smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and started walking toward the door, "Bye Thals." Annabeth made it about twenty feet out of the door before she heard another voice call her name. She sighed and turned around slowly, she was so over this day. All she wanted to do was go home, eat and go to bed.

"What?" She said when she saw it a certain raven haired boy walking toward her.

"Just making sure you're okay." He said casually, like they were friends or something.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "We're not friends, you don't have to make sure I'm okay."

He chuckled and moved a bit closer to her, "I'm not asking as your friend… I'm asking as someone who cares about you."

Annabeth bit her lip as she realized there wasn't much space between them, "Percy." She whispered as she looked up at him.

He smirked and started playing with a piece of her hair, "Yeah?" Annabeth closed her eyes and just for a minute let him, she felt his finger twirl her hair and then move to stroke down her face. She shivered involuntarily as she remembered exactly what his fingers could do.

Her eyes snapped open and she shook her head, "Percy… no…"

He dropped his hand, "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I've… just been thinking about you non stop… since that night… and I couldn't let you walk out without at least talking to you."

Annabeth's expression softened a bit, "Percy… you're suppose to forget about it, remember? It never happened."

Percy chuckled, "Have you forgotten it?" Annabeth stiffened, she would never be able to forget it now because she was pregnant. Just that thought alone had her stepping back automatically.

Percy looked confused, "No.. I haven't." She whispered as she put a little more space between them.

He just stepped forward, "Then… why not… just act on what we feel?"

Annabeth shook her head, "Too many reasons to count."

But he was persistent, to persistent, Annabeth thought as he stood his ground in front of her, "Not a good enough reason, we can just.. take it slow.. I don't know…. not tell anyone?" He paused and ran a hand through his hair, "Have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Annabeth bit her lip, she should say no. She was pregnant for crying out loud, pregnant with his child. She needed to go home and get her life in order, she needed to tell her mother and her best friends she was having a baby. Annabeth sighed as she realized Thalia, her very best friend and Percy were cousins- she cursed inwardly. He would find out she was pregnant and he would want to know if it was his. The timeline matched up completely, he would know.

But she needed time.

Annabeth didn't want to tell him now, she wanted to wait until she knew him a bit better. Maybe he could prove her wrong, maybe he could co-parent this child with her. Annabeth felt flustered and really needed to go home.

"How.. about.. dinner Saturday night? I'm sick… I need some rest."

Percy smiled widely, "Okay… what did the doctor say you have?"

_Pregnancy, horrid little thing that will make me fat, throw up and have crazy hormones_. "A touch of the flu… nothing a little bed rest and a lot of fluids won't cure."

Percy nodded, "I hope you feel better." He said as he pulled out his cell phone, "What's your number?" he asked typing across the keyboard.

"It's… 555-245-7584" Percy nodded and typed on his phone. Annabeth heard her phone beep after several moments.

"I'll see you Saturday night, Annabeth." Percy said as she started walking backwards.

Annabeth nodded and waved, "Bye Percy."

0-0-0

Saturday night approached far too quickly for Annabeth.

He had been texting her throughout the week and she had been texting him back short answers. He didn't seem to mind since he just kept on texting her. Annabeth felt slightly out of control at the moment, she really didn't know what she was doing as she straightened her curly hair.

This week had been entirely awkward for her as she refused to tell anyone. Not even her mother, who was essentially her best friend. Annabeth put the straightener down and lifted the mascara brush to her eyes. When she was finished she walked into the bedroom and slipped on her skinny jeans, black sweater and boots. Her skinny jeans seemed a little too snug as she buttoned them. She walked over to the mirror and turned sideways eyeing her stomach. Obviously there wasn't a visible bump but she still felt like it was obvious to everyone. She sighed and turned back to the mirror, she ran a brush through her hair before walking out of the bathroom.

Annabeth grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter just as the doorbell rang. Annabeth let a small smile play around her lips as she walked to the door.

"Hi." Annabeth said as she opened the door.

Percy smiled, "Hey... you look beautiful."

Annabeth chuckled and grabbed her jacket hanging over the couch and slipped it on before walking out the door and joining him in the hallway.

"I love this building... I tried to get an apartment in here but someone bought it before I could even get my realtor to call about it." Percy said as they rode down the elevator.

Annabeth looked over at him, "They don't let just anyone in here."

Percy smirked, "I'm not just anyone."

Annabeth laughed, "You're Percy Jackson... son of the CEO of the second largest architecture firm in all of New York."

Percy rolled his eyes, "And I suppose you got into this building simply because your Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth shrugged as the elevator opened, "I got in... because my mom designed this building."

Percy laughed, "Of course she did."

Annabeth smiled as he pushed open the door to the entrance of the building. The cold February air burning her warm cheeks as they walked outside.

"I'm on the waiting list to get an apartment here, though." Percy said as they walked down the street.

Annabeth pushed her hands into her pocket and said after a moment, "I could talk to the building manager for you." _You know.. just to be polite…_

Percy laughed and shook his head, "No, Thank you... I like my apartment..."

Annabeth looked over at him, "Your apartment is very nice... more... modern than mine... but I'm into antiques and exposed wood... while you seem... more contemporary."

Percy nodded, "Nice assessment." Annabeth smiled and looked away as the conversation died. Her fingers clenched and unclenched several times before either of them broke the silence.

"You know... this doesn't have to be awkward..." Percy said as they came to a stop in front of Annabeth's favorite sushi bar.

She looked up at him and couldn't help the way her mouth slipped up into a smile, "I know... it's just... I mean how do we start over... how do we essentially go backwards and get to know one another."

Percy looked at her tenderly, "I don't think we have to go backwards... we just have to get to know one another... obviously we have an attraction to one another... so tonight lets just stick to facts and learning new things about the other."

Annabeth smiled, "Okay."

They had been at the sushi bar for a total of fifteen minutes when Annabeth remembered that she was pregnant and couldn't eat raw fish. She cursed silently to herself as she looked for something cooked and not raw on the menu. Finally after several minutes of searching she found exactly what she had been looking for, sushi that was cooked and not raw. She didn't know what she would have done had she not found something to eat. How exactly does one look at the father of their child, who doesn't know he's a father and says, _sorry… can we eat somewhere else… I'm pregnant with your kid… and I can't eat sushi._

Once they had ordered their food they made small talk about different projects their firms were currently bidding on. After a while though they had run out of work related topics but Percy didn't seem to mind as he just changed their course of conversation.

"What is your favorite color?" He had asked her while she took a sip of her iced tea.

Annabeth smiled as she set her drink down, "My favorite color… would have to be.." she looked at him and almost blurted out green because of how beautiful his aquamarine colored eyes were.

"Um… I don't really know… I tend to lean more toward calming colors… really light and airy… so light grey, blue and green…. I guess."

Percy chuckled, "So you have more than one favorite color?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah.. I guess so… I've never really thought about my favorite color before… What is your favorite color?"

"Green." He answered automatically making Annabeth laugh.

"What?" Percy asked as she laughed.

"I don't know…" She laughed again, "That was really cute."

Percy smirked as he looked at her, "Cute? Men aren't cute."

"They can be." Annabeth replied as the waitress sat their sushi down in front of them.

"Thank you." Percy said to the waitress before grabbing a set of chopsticks. Annabeth grabbed her own and eyed the sushi warily. She hadn't had any morning sickness or nausea and she really didn't want to jinx it. Annabeth looked over at Percy, he had already eaten three rolls in the time it had taken her to decide whether or not she was going to even risk possibly getting sick.

She picked the chopsticks up gingerly and scooped up a roll, she prayed silently and put it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, hoping her gag reflex wouldn't decide to make an appearance. When she finally swallowed she smiled triumphantly and washed it down with her tea. When she scooped up her second roll, she decided that tonight might not be as bad as she thought it would be. By the time he had paid the bill, Annabeth was sure this night was a success.

Especially when he not-so-discreetly grabbed her her hand and laced his fingers with hers as they made the trek back to her apartment. She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand a bit tighter. When they were almost back to her apartment Annabeth started to feel dizzy. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth together to make the feeling go away but it only got worse. She was Thankful when they stopped at a crosswalk and had to wait for the cars to pass by.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

Hell no, "Yeah… just a bit tired… probably still recovering from the flu."

Percy nodded and eyed her warily, "Okay, we're only a couple more blocks from your apartment… think you can make it?" Annabeth nodded but began to see black spots dance in her vision, _fuck_ she silently cursed. She didn't need this to happen, not tonight.

"I think… Oh, go-" Annabeth began to say but promptly blacked out in Percy's arms.

The next thing Annabeth was aware of was white.

Everything was white.

She blinked and looked around and tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her head told her to lay back down, "You should be asleep." Annabeth looked over and saw a very disheveled looking Percy sitting in a chair beside her bed. The chair wasn't right beside the bed but it wasn't too far away either. He looked tired and… upset?

Annabeth sighed, "Where are we?" she whispered.

Percy scooted the chair closer, "We're at Lenox Hill."

Annabeth closed her eyes, "How long have I been out?"

"About five hours." Percy said, his voice closer to her. She felt the bed start to move up and she assumed he had pressed the button. It stopped soon after he had pressed it, so that she wasn't laying flat but not completely sitting up.

"What did the doctor say?" Annabeth asked as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Percy sighed, "That you were dehydrated." Annabeth nodded, she knew that was pretty dangerous during pregnancy.

She opened her mouth to ask another question but he said, "The baby's fine." She closed her eyes as her stomach rolled, he knew.

"It would be entirely too presumptuous to assume the baby is mine… but since the doctor told me you were ten weeks pregnant I don't any choice but to believe that." Percy said from beside her.

Annabeth opened her eyes as tears gathered there, "I just found out Tuesday." she whispered.

Percy nodded, his facial expression unreadable as a thousand different emotions were flashing across his features at one time, "Were you going to tell me?"

"I was going too…. eventually." Annabeth admitted.

He pursed his lips, "After a baby was already here?"

Annabeth sighed and forced herself to sit up despite the slight ache in her head, "After I had come to terms with all of this myself… and besides I had no way of getting in touch with you… I had no idea Thalia was your cousin."

Percy scrubbed a hand over his face, "You need to rest… and we can talk about this later." Annabeth just laid back down and turned onto her side away from Percy, careful not to disturb the IV in her arm.

0-0-0

When Annabeth awoke the next day it was to a flurry of activity and a semi angry voice. She sat up slightly and saw two raven haired people arguing.

"What... Thalia?" Annabeth said making the two cousins look over at her. Annabeth then turned to Percy and glared, "You called Thalia?"

He sighed, "I didn't have much of a choice... she's your best friend and I've been called into the office and I wasn't leaving you here by yourself."

She smiled slightly, "Thanks."

He smiled and looked back to Thalia, "The on call doctor came by, he said they were letting her go home in a couple hours. Just make sure she gets home and drinks plenty of water."

Thalia glared, "She's my best friend, Percy... I've got it covered."

He ran his fingers through his hair before looking over at Annabeth, "I'll call you later, I just have to help finalize some contracts... It shouldn't take too long."

Annabeth nodded, "Take all the time you need." Percy smiled at her before grabbing his coat that was laying across the chair he had spent the night on and walked out the door. Thalia looked at Annabeth for a long moment before sitting down.

"So, I heard a very rushed version of this story from Percy.. but why don't you fill me in on what actually happened."

Annabeth sighed, "From the beginning?" Thalia pursed her lips and nodded.

Annabeth huffed and pushed her hair back, "Well, we… met… officially at the New Years Eve party your Dad threw and ended up drinking together and talking the whole night. After midnight we ended up back at his place and… one thing led to the other and we… you know…. the next morning we decided to act like it never happened…" Annabeth paused and looked at Thalia who gestured for her to continue, "I started feeling extremely tired and irritable last week and then noticed that my period was late… Like extremely late… So I took a pregnancy test and it was positive… I went to the doctor Tuesday, ran into you guys, Percy asked my out on a date, we went out last night and then I passed out and woke up to a… pretty upset Percy… we… talked for a few minutes and then I went back to sleep only to wake up to you."

"That's it?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "I'm ten weeks pregnant today…. congratulations you're going to be an Aunt."

Thalia cracked a smiled and grabbed Annabeth's hand, "I'm sorry you had to do all of this alone… I should have been there for you…" Thalia shook her head, "I'm going to kill that stupid kelp for brains asshole for knocking up my best friend."

Annabeth smiled, "Don't. We were both pretty drunk that night… and I do remember a condom being used… I guess... they don't always work."

Thalia sighed, "Or the idiot didn't put it on right… that seems more likely… the guy is an absolute moron." Annabeth laughed out loud as a nurse walked into the room.

"Ms. Chase, here are your discharge papers… you are to make an appointment with your primary physician first thing Monday and drink plenty of fluids until then." Annabeth nodded as the nurse began to unhook all of the monitors. After the nurse had taken the IV out she changed into some clothes Thalia had brought and was wheeled in a wheelchair to Thalia's car. Once she was inside the car Annabeth leaned back and took out her cell phone. She had several missed calls from her mother, she ignored those and sent Percy a text just to let him know what was going on.

**Just discharged, going home.**

Simple enough, Annabeth thought as she pressed send. I mean, he would want to know she was going home, right? She felt herself nod in agreement to her mental statement. She quickly stopped nodding and put her phone down when she realized how stupid she must look. Thalia hopped into the drivers seat and cranked up the car.

"Are you hungry?"

Annabeth nodded, "Kind of." Thalia smiled over at her and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. Annabeth's phone beeped moments later indicating she had a new text message.

_Good. Walking into the office now, shouldn't be too long._

Annabeth smiled and put the phone down, maybe things wouldn't be so bad between them after all. When they made back to Annabeth's Thalia made unnecessary fuss over her, making Annabeth sit down while Thalia waited on her beck and call. Annabeth tried getting up several times but only to be made to sit down and cover back up with the blanket.

After an hour of this Annabeth became antsy, "I'm pregnant… not disabled, Thalia. I can do things on my own, you know."

Thalia scowled, "Annabeth, just let someone take care of you… you can't always be in control of everything."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm not trying to be in control, I'm just trying to go to the bathroom without you watching from the door."

Thalia laughed, "You're so dramatic, I'm just trying to make sure you don't pass out again… I don't want another six am phone call from Percy trying to explain to me why I need to come down to the hospital."

"What did he say when he called you?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Thalia shrugged, "He was very vague, just said you were in the hospital and that he would explain everything when I got there."

Annabeth nodded, "What else?"

"When I got down there, you were asleep…. He told me you were okay and getting to go home later but that you had been dehydrated. Obviously, I was confused because just being dehydrated shouldn't have put you in the hospital overnight. Under normal circumstances you would have just received a bag of fluids and then been discharged an hour or two later." Annabeth nodded, "He then, dropped the bomb on me that you were pregnant and he was the Father of your baby. Imagine my surprise when I heard that…. anyways… you woke up a couple minutes after he told me you were pregnant."

Annabeth bit her lip, "How did he act? When he told you I was pregnant?"

Thalia smiled slightly, "Scared… and Percy doesn't scare easily… he's so easy going all of the time… I have no idea how he manages that attitude with his job but he does… this morning though, he was seriously worried about you."

Annabeth smiled slightly and nodded her head, "Cool."

Thalia laughed loudly, "Cool? That's it?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know… I mean I've had almost a week to get use to the idea of having a baby… I'm… okay with it… I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to keep this baby."

Thalia nodded slowly, "So… you are keeping it."

"Yeah." Annabeth said without hesitation, "I'm not getting any younger, Thals and I've always wanted a child… If Percy doesn't want to be involved he doesn't have to be but I'm not giving up this opportunity because I don't know when I'll be able to have it again."

Thalia chuckled, "Okay then… does anyone else know?"

Annabeth shook her head, "No… and now that Percy knows I doubt I'll tell anyone else until he decides what he wants."

Thalia turned serious, "Percy… is extremely loyal, Annabeth… I'm pretty sure he wouldn't leave you to handle this by yourself…. that's not his style." Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but a knock sounded at her door.

"That's probably Percy." Thalia said as she walked over to the door. Annabeth sat up and threw the blanket over the chair.

"Let him in, I'm going to take a shower." Thalia nodded as Annabeth disappeared into her room quickly. She wanted to gather her thoughts before they sat down and finished the conversation they had last night. Annabeth grabbed a towel from the linen closet and removed her clothing before stepping into the shower. Once she had turned the water on and got the temperature just right she sat down and let the hot water flow over her. She couldn't believe she let herself get dehydrated in the first place but she had to admit drinking tons of water wasn't exactly on her priority list, until now.

This entire debacle had messed up her plan, entirely.

Percy was in her life now, whether or not she wanted him to be. When Annabeth felt the water turn lukewarm she stood up and switched the water all the way on hot while she finished her shower. She stepped out of the shower and dried off before walking into her bedroom to change. After she was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, her wet hair brushed and in a towel to dry she felt refreshed and ready to take on whatever today could throw at her.

"That was the world's longest shower." Thalia muttered from the kitchen, where she and Percy were drinking coffee.

"Shut up." Annabeth said as she grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator.

Thalia laughed and put her cup into the sink, "It's cool… I'm going to leave now... since you two obviously have a lot to discuss… call me later."

"Bye, Thals… Thank you." Annabeth said as she watched her friends retreating figure.

Thalia turned around, "Anytime, Annie." Thalia walked out the door then making the silence deafening. Annabeth took a sip of her water as she took in Percy's appearance. He had obviously showered and changed clothes, since his hair was still damp and his clothes were different. He still looked tired and a little upset.

"How do you feel?" He asked when she put the water down.

"Better, now that I've showered." Annabeth replied.

He nodded, "Have you eaten?"

"A couple hours ago… I could probably eat again."

Percy smiled slightly, "Anything in particular?"

Annabeth thought about it for a second, "Pizza?" He nodded and pulled out his phone, he dialed a number and ordered them a large pizza with cheese sticks. Annabeth watched him order over the phone as he leaned against her countertop. His jeans were slung loose on his hips and shirt was pulled away from his body. Annabeth bit her lip and her cheeks flamed as she remembered what he looked like without any clothes on. If she was being completely honest with herself, the image of him naked and moving above her was permanently planted into her brain. He pulled his phone away from his ear and hit the end button before looking up. Annabeth quickly grabbed her water and took a sip so that she wouldn't get caught ogling the man in front of her.

"Pizza will be here in thirty minutes… that leaves plenty of time to finish our conversation from last night." Percy said looking over at Annabeth.

She nodded and walked around her island in her kitchen and sat down on one of the barstools, "Okay. Let's talk." Percy stayed on the other side of the island but moved so that he was standing in front of her.

"I want to be involved." Percy said simply, getting straight to the point. Annabeth had to admire his tenacity.

She nodded, "Okay… but this isn't just a whenever you feel like being involved kind of situation… you're going to have to be there… maybe not at every appointment but once the baby is here, be involved completely… This is your child to, Percy and if you want to be involved I have no problem with it… I just…. I just don't want five years from now for you to have a different family and completely forget about the one thing we will have in common… this child deserves a Father, just like every child does."

Percy nodded, seriously, "I'm sure, Annabeth… I've thought about this all night and morning... and I'm scared… I'm a twenty five year old man who got a girl that he barely knows pregnant…. but not only that she's basically his sworn enemy… I kind of have every right to be afraid of this but… I didn't know my Dad growing up… he didn't come back into my life until I was almost seventeen years old… and I don't want…. this kid…. my kid growing up the same way I did… always wondering why his father didn't love him enough to stick around."

Annabeth bit her lip to stop her eyes from tearing up but a few tears escaped anyways, "Okay… so… you're going to be involved…. but…. Gods…. and I hate to ask this… but I think its necessary…. Where does this leave us?"

He smiled slightly, "I… still like you… Annabeth… this pregnancy has made me feel a bit more… protective of you… I think… we should just continue on this road we're on.. If we decide later on it would be better for our child if we weren't together then we're both adults who can split amicably and still parent this child together."

Annabeth nodded and smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

Percy laughed and walked over to her, "It does, doesn't it?" Annabeth turned her chair around to face him, "And I want you to know… you scared... the shit out of me last night."

Annabeth laughed as he held out his hand to help her off the stool, "I'm sorry."

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch, Annabeth turned a movie on and they waited in silence for the pizza. Annabeth would occasionally sneak a peek over her shoulder at him. Eventually she just moved down to his end of the couch, making him wrap an arm around her shoulder and allow her to snuggle into his side. When the pizza arrived they ate in the kitchen and then watched the rest of the movie. After the movie they sat on her balcony and talked for the rest of the afternoon. When nightfall finally came Annabeth was… hopeful that they could make this entire situation work in their favor if they navigated the waters in the right way.

"I should get going, I have several meetings tomorrow and if I'm late for work my Dad will kill me." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded, "Me too…. Thank you for everything." Percy smiled and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Annabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around him as well.

"If you need anything… call me." Annabeth smiled and pulled back from the hug.

"Okay." He stepped back and turned around to grab his jacket, he slipped it on quickly and walked to the door with Annabeth close behind him.

"Talk to you later." He whispered as he opened the door.

"Bye." Annabeth whispered back as he shut the door completely behind him.

0-0-0

"Annabeth, what time are you leaving today?" Her mother asked peeking her head through Annabeth's office door.

Annabeth looked up from her computer and took her glasses off, "In thirty minutes."

Athena sighed, "Okay, nevermind... I'll get Malcolm." Annabeth nodded as her mother disappeared through the door.

Annabeth set her glasses down and rubbed her eyes, today was her twelve week appointment and Percy was coming with her. Over the past two weeks Percy had called her or text her everyday, they had also had lunch a couple times. During those two weeks he would ask how she was doing and they would talk for a bit, almost like they were dating. They hadn't really discussed how things were with them as a couple, they were just maintaining the civility.

But that was the thing.

As much as Annabeth wanted to admit she hated the guy, she didn't. If anything she was developing feelings for the idiot. Real, honest to Gods feelings. They made Annabeth want to go hide in her closet and never come out.

She sighed and started organizing the plethora of papers on her desk so that she would know where they were when she came back to work tomorrow. Percy was meeting her downstairs on the sidewalk and she didn't want to keep him waiting or risk anyone for AAC from seeing her with the competition. Why she had even allowed him to meet her here was beyond her understanding. She almost felt like Pregnancy was making her ability to rationalize cease to exist. When her desk was clean she walked to bathroom and freshened up her makeup before making her way down the elevator. By the time she made it to the sidewalk Percy was already there waiting.

"Hey." She said casually as she unbuttoned her too tight blazer. Percy smiled at her and offered her a hand, she rolled her eyes but took it anyways.

They walked for a couple blocks in silence before either of them spoke, "Are you... okay?" Annabeth asked warily, he hadn't really brought up the baby since he had found out about it. He had really stuck to just getting to know her as a person.

Percy looked down at her, "Not okay… per say… but I'm dealing… I'm not terrible by any means, I'm just trying to take all of this in stride, you know?"

Annabeth nodded, "I understand but… you're not the one who gets to carry around a child for nine months and then give birth to it… I'm pretty sure I got the bad end of this deal."

Percy laughed, "That's so true… I guess I am the lucky one out of the two of us."

Annabeth smiled slightly and poked his side, "Yeah… you are."

The small amount of tension that had been there in the beginning began to dissipate as they continued their walk. Before long they came upon her doctors office, Percy opened the door for her and they walked in. Percy found a seat while she signed in at the front desk. When she sat down beside him she looked over at him and saw the anxiety written all over his face. In a bold gesture she placed her hand on his leg to stop it from bouncing up and down. He looked up at her and smiled before lacing his fingers with hers.

"I'm okay." He murmured.

Annabeth smiled slightly, "I'm sure you are."

He chuckled quietly as Annabeth watched him look around the room. She looked with him and noticed the few other pregnant women, some had their partners with them and some were by themselves. Annabeth studied how big some of them were and their hands laid protectively over the bulge in their stomachs. She looked down at her own stomach, she wasn't showing at all really just a little bump that was noticeable to her.

"So, how is this appointment suppose to go?" Percy asked quietly.

Annabeth looked up at him and shrugged, "I don't know, my last appointment was different because it was a confirmation appointment. They did an ultrasound, took some blood and I talked to the doctor... It took forever… I don't think today is suppose to be like that." Percy nodded slowly. They waited for a few more minutes until her name was called, they sat up and followed the nurse into the nearest exam room.

"Dr. Solace will be with you in a few moments."

Annabeth nodded and sat on the bed as Percy sat in one of the chairs in the corner, "Thank you." Annabeth was entirely calm for some reason as she glanced over at Percy who was ringing his hands back and forth.

"Stop fidgeting."

Percy looked up at her, "Sorry… I'm just sort of freaking out."

Annabeth laughed to herself, "I know you are… but just take a deep breath… Dr. Solace is great."

Percy nodded and got up, he took a couple steps toward her and pulled her into a hug. Annabeth didn't even hesitate as she wrapped her arms around him because right now he seemed to need this. He needed a foothold into this new reality, his life was changing and so was hers but they would walk this road together, slowly.

He pulled back a moment later with a sheepish expression, "Sorry."

Annabeth laughed and kissed his cheek, "It's okay." Percy smiled as she pulled back and looked like he was going to say something but didn't as the door swung open.

"Annabeth!" Dr. Solace greeted.

Percy turned around as Annabeth smiled at her doctor, "Hey."

She heard Percy mutter something that sounded strangely like a curse before Dr. Solace grinned and said, "Percy Jackson… small world."

Annabeth looked between the two boys as Percy stuck his hand out and shook her doctors hand, "Will Solace... I haven't seen you since Michael Yew's wedding two years ago."

Dr. Solace laughed, "Dude, his wedding was awesome… all of us together again… fun times."

Percy laughed as she spoke up, "I hate to break up the bromance but.. does one of you mind telling me how you two know each other?"

Percy looked at her and smiled, "We were fraternity brothers… when I pledged Will was my.. big brother or whatever... he showed me around and mentored me."

Annabeth eyes widened fractionally as she stared between the two boys, "Well.. this isn't awkward at all." Percy's face paled slightly as Annabeth thought he was remembering exactly why they were here and who her doctor just so happened to be.

Percy walked back to his seat as Annabeth looked at Dr. Solace, "This won't be weird? Right?"

He laughed, "No.. I'm assuming since Percy is here that he is the Father?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yep."

Will leaned against the countertop and looked at the iPad in his hands, "Since you're twelve weeks today you will be getting another ultrasound to make sure the baby is developing correctly. We usually do them during your first visit another one at twelve weeks, then twenty weeks and then a last one between thirty and thirty four weeks." Annabeth nodded and smiled as he continued talking, "Your sugar intake looks great as did your blood pressure, you've gained two pounds which is good." He looked up from the iPad, "Are there any questions you have for me?"

Annabeth scrunched her face up a little, "I've been getting this sharp pain on the right side of my stomach lately.. really annoying and hurts."

Dr. Solace nodded, "Sounds like round ligament pain, which is very normal… it's caused by the stretching of your uterus as the baby grows... you can take tylenol to alleviate the pain or apply a heating pad."

Annabeth nodded, "Okay."

Dr. Solace set his tablet on the counter he was leaning on, "Lift your shirt up a bit and lay back." Annabeth lifted her shirt up to her ribs and laid back on the table as Dr. Solace pressed his fingertips into her lower abdomen. She looked down and from this angle her bump stuck out just below her belly button.

"You can sit up and pull your shirt down." She sat up and adjusted her shirt as he spoke, "Everything seems like its progressing well… Casey will show you to the next room and I'll see you back here afterwards."

"Thank you." Annabeth said as he opened the door and walked out, a few moments later another nurse walked in, "You guys can follow me." Annabeth hopped off the table and grabbed her purse as Percy stood beside her.

She looked up at him as they started walking, "You doing okay?"

He looked down at her, "Yeah."

Annabeth smiled slightly and continued following the woman. When they arrived in the room the technician informed Annabeth she would only have to lift her shirt up for this ultrasound. Annabeth sat on the bed as Percy stood next to her, his face staring at the machine. Annabeth lifted her shirt as the technician turned the machine on. Annabeth turned to Percy and looked at him, he was watching everything the lady was doing. Annabeth felt cool gel being placed on her stomach and winced.

"Sorry." The nurse muttered.

Annabeth smiled, "It's okay."

Annabeth watched as she grabbed the wand and started moving it across her lower stomach. Annabeth turned her face to the monitor as the image flickered before becoming clear. She knew the moment Percy saw the baby because of the sharp intake of breath she heard. Annabeth kept her gaze straight on the screen, letting him have this moment to really come to terms with what exactly was happening.

"Here are the legs." The nurse said pointing to the screen, "and the head."

"I can't even..." Percy said and then trailed off. Annabeth smiled at the tiny little profile on the screen. When the nurse turned the sound on, allowing the babies heartbeat to flood the room, Annabeth felt Percy's fingers lace with her own. She gave them a small squeeze as she looked over at him. He looked back at her and smiled slightly before returning his gaze back to the screen.

"I'm going to print out some pictures for you guys, I'll be back in a second." The nurse said as she switched the machine off and removed the wand from Annabeth's stomach. Annabeth grabbed some napkins from the dispenser beside the bed and cleaned off her stomach before pulling her shirt back down. When she was all cleaned up she sat on the edge of the bed facing Percy and away from the ultrasound machine.

"Crazy, huh?" Annabeth said quietly as she watched Percy clench and unclench his hands.

He looked up and chuckled, "Crazy is an understatement…" He paused and sighed, running a hand through his hair, "These past two weeks haven't really felt real… like I knew you were pregnant but it didn't feel… I don't know… there wasn't a finality to it like there is now. There is a real baby inside of your stomach and in six months that baby is going to be here and we're… me and you, are going to have to take care of it." Percy said seriously.

Annabeth nodded slowly, "I know… and I'm okay with that… even though this is terrible timing I want this.. I want to be a mother and I'm embracing this situation the best that I can… but if this is too much for you, let me know. If you need some time then take it, take all the time you need now to get use to this idea because in six months I don't want you to freak out and leave me with a newborn unprepared to take care of him or her by myself."

Percy got up from his seat and stood directly in front of Annabeth, "I'm not going anywhere… I meant what I said two weeks ago… I want to be involved Annabeth… I want this… but cut me a little slack here, this is my first appointment… the first time I'm seeing the baby and hearing its heartbeat, I'm allowed to be a little freaked."

Annabeth eyed him for a second before nodding, "You are… sorry… I just-"

"Sorry, the printer messed up." The nurse said as she walked in quickly and handed the pictures to Annabeth. Percy took a step back as Annabeth hopped off the bed and grabbed her purse.

"Thank you." Annabeth said calmly to the lady as she placed the pictures into her purse. The nurse smiled as Percy and Annabeth walked out of the room and back toward the exam room they had came room. They met briefly again with Dr. Solace, where he informed them the baby was developing perfectly. Percy and Will shook hands and vowed to meet up for a beer soon before they walked out of the room and back toward the street. When they were finally on the street Annabeth turned to Percy.

"I'm sorry… about earlier… I just…" Annabeth sighed and her confident facade crumbled, "I'm scared."

Percy's face softened and he reached out to pull her into his embrace, "I am too." Annabeth smiled against his chest as his arms held her to him. Annabeth closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat, the rhythmic drum calming her instantly. They stayed on the street just hugging for several moments before either of them pulled back.

"Want to grab some dinner?" Percy asked as he pulled away from her.

Annabeth smiled and nodded, wanting to prolong their time together, "I think its a little early for dinner but I didn't eat any lunch, so I'm starved."

Percy glanced sideways at her and frowned, "You shouldn't skip meals." Annabeth rolled her eyes as they started walking on the sidewalk together.

0-0-0

Annabeth was officially in her twenty fourth week of pregnancy and the moment she had been dreading had finally arrived.

She sighed as she continued to stare in the mirror at the small but round protruding bump poking out of her stomach. Annabeth continued to stare until her doorbell rang, when she got up this morning and noticed the bulge sticking out of her stomach she called Percy and woke him up. He wasn't too happy about it considering it was Sunday but she didn't care.

This was half his fault, anyways.

Annabeth flung her door wide open and was met by the tired green eyes of her raven haired... friend.

"What is the big emergency?" Percy asked as he yawned. Annabeth glared at him as he walked through the door.

"This." Annabeth said as she lifted her shirt to show him the round protruding baby bump that was not there yesterday.

He smiled and reached out to touch her stomach, "You're finally showing!"

She glared, "This isn't a good thing."

"Why not?" He deadpanned, "You're pregnant, Annabeth... This is suppose to happen."

"Not yet! I need more time! Everyone will know!" Annabeth said dramatically as she hid her face in her hands.

Percy sighed and pried her fingers from her face, "Take a deep breath... everyone was going to find out one way or the other. We'll tell everyone tonight, okay?"

Annabeth sighed loudly and looked up at him, "None of my clothes fit."

Percy chuckled, "We'll go shopping today."

She smiled slightly at the suggestion but rattled off their newest problem, "What about all of the gossip we've been receiving from Page 6, lately? Someone will see us shopping in the maternity section and alert the reporters." As the children of the two most wealthy entrepreneurs in New York they both received a lot of press in the papers. Even more so now that they had been hanging out and even spotted holding hands a couple weeks ago.

Percy sighed, "As long as the people we love and care about know... I don't care about anybody else."

Annabeth sighed, "I'm going to change."

Percy chuckled as she walked toward her bedroom, "Alright, I'm making a cup of coffee... want one?"

Annabeth turned around, "No, I already had my one cup for the day." She didn't even wait for him to respond as she turned around and walked through her bedroom door toward her closet. Annabeth dug through her closet for a pair of leggings, the only things that really fit her. She found a pair of tight knee high stretch yoga pants, these would have to do. She slipped on one of her more baggy shirts and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, she just looked like she had gained a few pounds in this. She smiled and quickly fixed her hair and applied some light makeup.

When she was finished she slipped on a pair of ballet flats and left the room. She found Percy at her kitchen table reading none other than Page 6.

When he saw her he smirked, "And I quote from a source close to the couple, 'They are really into each other but taking it slow... they're from rival companies so they're making sure they can really trust one another before they dive into a relationship... but we all know they will, they're head over heels for each other.' Head over heels?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Annabeth laughed and grabbed her big tote purse and sunglasses, "Not head over heels, just knocked up by Percy Jackson the idiot."

Percy chuckled and walked to her sink to wash out the cup he had used, "Imagine that headline... Percy and Annabeth drunken one night stand… our parents would kill us." She shook her head as she walked to the door.

"I don't even want to imagine that story and they're already going to kill us." Annabeth muttered as she walked out of the door.

Percy walked behind her and closed it, "That's going to be the story if we don't give them something else to talk about."

Annabeth pressed the elevator button, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Percy leaned against the wall, "Today.. when we're shopping we need to act like a couple."

The elevator opened and they stepped inside, "We already act like a couple, kelp head."

Percy sighed, "I know... but you won't be my girlfriend because its 'too soon'."

Annabeth punched him in the arm, "Four months ago you found out that the girl you had a one night stand with was pregnant... This isn't the most normal relationship in the world."

Percy smirked, "You said relationship."

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth exclaimed as the elevator opened up to the bottom floor. She walked out and heard Percy laugh from behind her.

The doorman saw them approach and opened the door, "Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson."

Annabeth smiled at the older man, "Thanks, Elliot."

Annabeth pulled her sunglasses on and pulled the tote bag strategically over her protruding bump as she walked outside. Percy caught up with her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They walked to fifth avenue and ate brunch first. After brunch and several stares from people they walked into Saks Fifth Avenue. Where people were much more courteous about semi famous people and staring too much.

They went straight to the maternity section, Annabeth picked up several pairs of jeans and shorts before picking out shirts to match. She handed them to Percy as she went to the dress section for work clothes. Since she was suppose to be huge and pregnant during the summer months she would stick to summer dresses throughout the duration of her pregnancy. She grabbed an assortment of short dresses and maxi dresses, summer cardigans and undershirts before she made her way to the dressing rooms.

Percy sat outside of the room and waited for her to try each piece on. After almost two hours she had picked out everything she needed. Not necessarily wanted because it made this situation entirely too real.

"That will be two thousand five hundred and sixty three dollars and two cents." The saleswoman said to Annabeth. Annabeth reached into her purse to grab her credit card but was too late as Percy slid his card down the credit card reader.

"What the hell." Annabeth said as the woman bagged up her clothing.

Percy shrugged, "I can't buy my girlfriend who is having my child maternity clothes?" He said in challenge making Annabeth glare. After he had grabbed the bags from the sales woman and they were walking away from the checkout counter Annabeth landed a hard punch to his gut.

"You did that on purpose!"Annabeth seethed.

Percy smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Maybe I did... Annabeth stop being so worried about people finding out... in three months we... me and you are having a baby and everyone will know."

Annabeth sighed, "I know this... I just feel like... right now its our secret... it's ours and no one else's... After tomorrow it won't be that way anymore… we'll be lectured and looked at like we're irresponsible teenagers."

Percy chuckled, "Well, we're not teenagers…. a bit irresponsible.. maybe… but we're making this work our way and that is what matters. Okay?"

Annabeth leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Okay." Percy smiled as they walked pass the baby section of the store on their way out. Annabeth stopped and looked at the little clothing, they had found out the baby's gender a month ago and they had yet to buy the baby clothing or talk about baby names.

Annabeth zeroed in on a light pink floral and lace trimmed coverall.

She felt Percy's arm slip from her shoulder as she walked forward and inspected the little outfit that she could already imagine her daughter wearing.

Her daughter.

Annabeth smiled as she felt Percy's breath on her neck looking at the little outfit with her, "We should probably start buying stuff for her, you know." She felt herself lean back into him involuntarily as her hands lifted the hanger from the rack.

"We should." Annabeth whispered quietly, "There are a lot of things she'll need once she's here."

"We still need to decide the living arrangements." Percy whispered. Annabeth hardly heard what he was saying as she held the little outfit in her hand and looked around for anything else that caught her eye.

"Living arrangements?" Annabeth questioned as she found some more newborn layettes and hairbows.

"Yeah, are we going to live together or do you get her during the week while I get her on the weekends?"

Annabeth looked over at Percy, "What do you want to do? I mean... Percy, we're not together."

Percy sighed and walked closer to her, "But we want to be together." Annabeth looked around, they were in the baby section of Saks Fifth Avenue for crying out loud, she really didn't want to have this conversation here.

"Can we talk about this later?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head, "No, I'm tired of playing this... game with you. I want to be with you and honestly, maybe part of the reason is because we're having a baby together... but the other part is because I think you're absolutely amazing... and breathtakingly beautiful. In four months you have shown me exactly what I've always wanted in a partner."

Annabeth looked up at him in a daze, here he was declaring his feelings for all of Saks Fifth to see, "And what is that?"

Percy smiled and walked even closer to her, cupping her cheek with his hand, "Someone who is smart, doesn't take shit from anyone, someone who loves cautiously because when she does eventually allow you into her heart all of the crap it took to get there will have been worth it. Annabeth you're not free with your love and I know that if you let me in… I will be the happiest man on the planet." Annabeth met his intense gaze as his words continued to resonate in her mind.

"You... seriously want to be with me?" Annabeth asked, barely above a whisper. Percy nodded slowly. Annabeth exhaled and thought about her own feelings. She liked Percy, well by now it was a little more than like. Four months they had been doing this tip toe around each other and now it had all come to a head. She desperately wanted to make the wisest decision but what exactly was that? As she met his stare she knew that if she said no, she would never get another chance like this again.

A chance at a happily ever after, however messed up it may be.

Annabeth opened her mouth but decided against saying anything as she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed his lips. Percy smiled making her kiss his teeth for a second before kissing her back. Annabeth felt all of those feelings from six months ago come rushing back as he kissed her. She remembered exactly how to mold her lips over his as his hands wrapped around her waist for a moment. It took all of Annabeth to remember the department store they were in.

He pulled back a moment later and kissed her chastely for a moment, "So.. I take this to mean you're my girlfriend now?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "We are twenty five years old, Percy… I think we can skip the formalities." Percy laughed as Annabeth looked back at the newborn clothing. She ended up getting several little outfits with a promise from the Percy to come back and officially start getting everything they will need in the coming months. When they finally left the large department store several hours after they arrived Annabeth was thoroughly exhausted and really didn't want to spread the news of her pregnancy tonight.

"Do we really have to tell everyone tonight?" Annabeth whined as they walked hand in hand back to her apartment.

Percy chuckled, "I don't think we can put it off any longer." Annabeth sighed, he was right of course they couldn't put it off any longer.

"Okay, well... I'll change when we get back to my apartment and then we can go to dinner and explain this entire situation to our parents... who hate each other."

Percy unlaced his fingers with hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "My dad will be fine.. he sort of owes it to me after being the worlds worst father for most of my childhood."

Annabeth frowned up at him, "I don't know about my mom… she can be… extremely difficult."

Percy kissed the side of her head, "Don't worry… we'll get through this together."

0-0-0

Annabeth felt like banging her head against a wall and she would have had this chair not been too comfortable. She was in her thirty eighth week of pregnancy and eagerly counting down the days until her due date or until she went into labor, whichever one came first. She was miserable and at this moment Percy Jackson was number one on her 'hate' list.

Annabeth shuffled around in her office chair and slipped her shoes off, her feet had become uncomfortably swollen in the last few days. Dr. Solace had assured her yesterday at her appointment that it was entirely normal for that to happen in the last weeks of pregnancy. It still didn't make the suffocating feeling any better.

"Annabeth, Percy's here." Her assistant said over the office intercom system.

Annabeth sighed and pressed the speaker button, "Send him in."

Annabeth took off her glasses and ran a hand through her hair as she waited for her boyfriend. Over the past couple months they had really grown as a couple. Annabeth still didn't think they were ready to be parents but she was slowly learning that all parents feel that way before they bring a child into the world.

Inept and completely unprepared.

Her door opened and in slipped Percy holding her two most recent pregnancy cravings, marshmallows and a slice of oreo cheesecake. She decided at that moment to take him off the hate list.

"Hey." He said as he smiled at her.

Annabeth beamed up at him as he set the cheesecake down in front of her, "That looks so good."

Percy laughed and leaned into kiss her, "Did I score some brownie points?"

Annabeth laughed and opened the lid to the cheesecake, "Only if you make some later." Her sweet tooth had seemed to grow as her stomach expanded.

Percy sat down across from her, "Deal."

Annabeth took a bite of the cheesecake, "I thought you had that meeting with Travis and Connor Stoll about the building downtown that needed to be remodeled."

Percy sighed, "I did and it was a pretty quick meeting… they pretty much knew exactly how they wanted it renovated so all I really had to do was take some notes. I'm meeting with them next week to show them the initial design."

Annabeth nodded and took another bite, "What type of look are they going for?"

"Contemporary… should be easy enough to design something they'll like." Percy replied back. He paused before asking, "How are you feeling?" Annabeth sighed, this morning when they got up she had been achy all over and her back was killing her. Another perk of being pregnant, it also didn't help that it was a thousand degrees outside and the end of summer.

"Better, I took some tylenol when I got here."

Percy nodded, "Want to skip out for the rest of the afternoon? This could be the last weekend we have before the baby is born."

Annabeth closed the lid to the cheesecake she had devoured, "Very true…. and I am pretty much caught up on all of my work."

Percy smirked and walked around to her side of the desk, "We could spend the rest of the afternoon in bed… watching movies and then the rest of the weekend doing whatever you want."

Annabeth smiled widely, "That sounds very appealing… we also need to come up with a name for her." Percy kissed her forehead and held out his hand, Annabeth took it and got up from her comfortable chair.

"Grab my purse." She said as she walked around the desk. Percy grabbed her purse before he met her at the door.

"Katie, I'm leaving for the day." Annabeth told her assistant as they walked by her.

"Okay, Annabeth! I'll see you Monday." Katie responded with a wave. Percy wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked toward the elevators. Once inside the elevators Percy pulled Annabeth toward him, her large bump putting a wedge between them but Percy didn't seem to mind as he kissed her. He pulled back a moment later and rubbed a spot on Annabeth's stomach, the same spot their daughter had just moved. Annabeth smiled as she watched Percy's fingertips run over the top of her stomach.

"I can't wait to meet her." Percy whispered. Annabeth chuckled as the elevator door opened to reveal Annabeth's mother. Annabeth sighed and pulled away slightly from Percy's embrace, he still kept his hand on her waist though.

"Mother." Annabeth greeted as she got onto the elevator.

Athena smiled at Annabeth before throwing a glare to Percy, "Annabeth, sweetie… taking the afternoon off?"

"Yeah, this could be the last weekend before the baby is born… we're taking some time for us." Annabeth responded back. Athena smiled, as much as she didn't like Percy because Poseidon was his dad Annabeth knew her mother was more than excited to become a grandmother and to see her happy.

"That's fine, sweetie… I'll see you Monday." Athena said as the elevator door opened on the bottom floor.

"Bye mom!" Annabeth called over her shoulder.

When they made it back to Annabeth's apartment she immediately changed into her most comfortable maternity lounge pants and one of Percy's shirts. His shirts were pretty much the only ones that fit her. Annabeth climbed into her bed as Percy grabbed her remote and changed into something more comfortable than his usual suit and tie. They spent the rest of the day in bed watching movies, vegging out and cuddling. Since that day in Saks Fifth they had become exponentially more comfortable with one another and their budding relationship. Even though they were about to have a baby their relationship was still entirely new.

Percy had also unintentionally taken up residence in Annabeth's apartment after they had set up the nursery in her spare room. His clothes now hanging up beside hers in the closet. The thought sent jitters up her spine because wasn't it too soon?

Wasn't all of this happening too soon?

The kid.

The Relationship.

His stuff in her closet.

As Annabeth laid her head on his chest, her huge bump leaning against his hip bone, she couldn't find it anywhere in herself to care. She didn't care if all of this was happening too fast, she was happy and content. She couldn't imagine being happy with anyone else in this situation. Anytime she thought about it she was glad that it was Percy who had knocked her up accidentally.

Annabeth groaned and lifted herself up and off the bed slowly, her movements were so slow these days.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked over her shoulder, "Bathroom… your kid has decided to take a nap on my bladder." he chuckled as Annabeth started walking. When she made it to the bathroom door she felt a gush of water run between her legs making her gasp and grab the door handle.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as he hopped off the bed and was by her side in an instant.

Annabeth looked up at him with wide eyes, "My water broke."

Percy stared at her for a minute before asking, "Are you okay?"

Annabeth laughed, stunned for a second before answering, "Yeah… let me shower and change… grab my hospital bag and the diaper bag I packed, they're in my closet."

Percy kissed her lips and smiled, "Okay… keep the bathroom door opened… just in case." Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, she quickly discarded her clothing and got into the shower.

Annabeth had one contraction while she was in the shower and two more on the cab ride to the hospital. When they finally made it to the hospital she was immediately ushered back to labor and delivery and hooked up to several monitors. After the frenzy of her arrival was over the nurse checked her for dilation before leaving her and Percy alone until it was time to check her again.

"Whoa." Was all Percy said as he collapsed into the chair beside her bed.

Annabeth laughed and sat up a bit, "We're not even halfway through this night and I'm already exhausted."

Percy looked over at her and smiled, "Try to take a nap… the nurse said it could be a while and you're only two centimeters dilated."

Annabeth sighed, like it was that easy to just shut your mind off during labor and take a nap. She should however, try to nap. It was a smart idea although she would never admit that to Percy. She closed her eyes and willed her mind to shut off and go into sleep mode. After a few minutes she found herself drifting.

Before she knew it Annabeth was waking up and clutching her stomach as a contraction rippled through her abdomen. Percy was at her side in the same moment, rubbing her back until the pain receded.

"How long have I been asleep?" Annabeth asked as Percy pressed the nurses button.

"A couple hours, the nurse came into check you but didn't want to wake you since you were sleeping so peacefully. She told me to call them back when you woke up." Percy said standing beside her hospital bed. Annabeth nodded, thankful she was able to get some rest.

The door to her room opened, "Good morning, Ms. Chase, how are we doing?"

"Good-" Annabeth stopped talking as another contraction rippled across her stomach. The nurse caught on and checked the monitor keeping track of her contractions.

"Everything looks great here." The nurse muttered when Annabeth unclenched her teeth, "We need to check and see how dilated you are." Annabeth nodded as Percy helped her sit up. When the nurse was finally finished she looked up at Annabeth and smiled.

"You're progressing pretty quickly... you're already six centimeters and can have an epidural whenever you're ready."

Annabeth smiled slightly, "Just curious... how long do you think it will be?"

"I think we'll have a baby before lunch time."

Percy spoke up, "So.. any family members we want here when the baby is born we should call now."

The nurse nodded, "Yeah, I'd definitely call now and give them a heads up."

Annabeth smiled, "Than-" but stopped as another contraction rocked through her body. This one lasting much longer and more painful than the others.

"Definitely before lunch time if her contractions keep coming like this... let me know when you want that epidural, sweetie." The nurse observed before she walked out the door.

Annabeth turned to Percy, "We still don't have a name."

Percy sat on the edge of the bed and laced his fingers with hers, "I like the name Sophie."

Annabeth smiled up at him, "It's nice... what about Avery or Charlotte or Amelia... or Kate?"

Percy laughed, "We should have decided this sooner." Annabeth laughed with him for a second until another contraction made her it subsided Percy suggested, "Let's each pick out a name and then decide when she's here."

Annabeth smiled up at him slightly, "Okay... I like... Amelia Anne Jackson."

"And I like Sophie Katherine Jackson... Sophie Kate for short."

Annabeth laughed, "You've thought this out, haven't you?"

Percy shrugged, "Maybe."

Annabeth laughed and then winced again, it wasn't much longer that she asked for an epidural. When the doctor came in to administer the pain medicine Percy stepped out to call their families. When he came back inside the hospital room the nurse informed them that Annabeth should be able to push soon before leaving them by themselves once again.

"Everyone is on their way now." Percy said as he stood beside the hospital bed.

Annabeth smiled, "Good, I'm so ready to have this baby."

Percy laughed, "I know you are…" Percy trailed off and Annabeth thought that maybe she knew exactly what he was thinking as she laced her fingers with his.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth whispered to him.

Percy made a strangled noise, something between a chuckle and a whimper of sorts, "You spend all of this time wishing that this moment would actually come and now I find myself wishing we could be back at your apartment, just me and you… I just wish… that all of this was happening differently… that this baby wasn't the result of a one night stand… that she had been conceived out of... love." Percy sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I'm saying this all wrong."

Annabeth laughed, "No… no I think I understand exactly what you're saying and I… agree. I still love this baby and I'm so happy she's going to be here soon but… I sometimes imagine what it would have been like to just fall in love and then have gotten pregnant." Annabeth paused and lifted herself in the bed to be closer to him. He helped her and then sat down on the edge, Annabeth pulled him in for a kiss before continuing her statement, "But I know… that if I hadn't of gotten pregnant I wouldn't have given you a chance… I wouldn't have given us a chance to make this work."

Percy smiled and kissed her again, "I'm happy." he said simply.

"Me too." Annabeth said as she rested her forehead against his. Now that she'd had the epidural she was relaxed and surprisingly calm. They weren't alone for too long before Athena and Thalia arrived, both of them rushing into the room making Annabeth laugh at the frantic look on each of their faces.

"The baby isn't here yet… but the nurse said I should be able to push soon." Annabeth said as her mom and best friend approached her bed.

"You're awfully calm." Thalia muttered when she reached Annabeth.

Annabeth shrugged, "I've already had my epidural."

Athena sighed and hugged Annabeth, "I called your father and informed him, obviously he can't make it but he sends his love."

"So, what happens now?" Thalia asked after Athena pulled back from the hug.

"We wait." Percy answered.

Three hours and twenty three minutes later a small shrill cry pierced the room as Annabeth leaned back against her pillows, exhausted from pushing. The doctor cut the cord and placed the baby on her chest as two nurses cleaned the baby.

Annabeth couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks at the sight of the tiny baby with her black hair matted to her tiny head. Percy stood by Annabeth's head as the nurses wrapped the baby quickly allowing Percy and Annabeth this time with her before they took her to be weighed and measured. Annabeth looked up at Percy and saw the wide smile he had as he looked at them both. Annabeth cradled her as Percy walked around and perched himself on the side of the bed.

There weren't many words that needed to be exchanged at this moment. They were both aware of how perfect this little girl was and how much both of them loved her. Percy kept glancing back and forth between them, planting several kisses on Annabeth's forehead, cheek and lips. After a few more minutes of holding her Annabeth passed her to Percy and watched the awed look on his face. Annabeth saw the way his eyes glazed over with tears before he discreetly wiped them away with his hand. He kissed her little forehead before giving her to the nurse that was standing beside them waiting.

Percy turned back to Annabeth and kissed her forehead, "You were so perfect."

Annabeth laughed as the doctor and other nurse continued to clean up the room around them, "You're just biased."

Percy kissed her again, "Maybe I am." Annabeth couldn't contain the smile on her face as she just looked at him, once the room was cleaned up, Annabeth had showered and changed the nurse brought the baby back into the room.

"She weighs six pounds and ten ounces and is nineteen inches long." The nurse said placing her in Annabeth's arms. Percy was already standing by her bed looking down at their daughter as Annabeth folded her arms around the baby.

"Thank you." Annabeth said before adding, "Please give us a second before you let our family in."

The nurse nodded, "Take all the time you need."Annabeth smiled at her before she walked out of the room.

Annabeth held tight to the little bundle in her arms as she looked up at Percy, "Name?" Percy smiled and let his fingertips run down her tiny face. Annabeth watched as his fingertips passed the nose that had definitely come from Annabeth and the dimple that was no doubt from Percy.

"Sophie." Annabeth whispered as she looked up at Percy.

Percy looked down at Annabeth, "Are you sure?"

Annabeth nodded and looked down again, "Sophie Katherine Jackson."

Percy leaned down and kissed Annabeth on the mouth, "This might be premature and completely because of the emotion of the moment but... I love you, Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth shook her head, "You're such an idiot… but I love you too."

Percy smiled a crooked smile that made her heart stutter before he looked down at Sophie, "And I love you, Sophie Kate."

Annabeth smiled and thought her heart was going to spontaneously combust from the excitement and emotion, "Go tell everyone they can come meet her, now."

0-0-0

Three years had passed and Annabeth was still not use to the butterflies Percy caused in her stomach. The way his voice could get even the smallest reaction out of her but on nights like this. When they were tangled together, their bodies moving together his voice got several reactions out of her.

Today they had celebrated their Sophie's third birthday and it had been an emotional one for both Percy and Annabeth. Sophie had grown up so quickly in the last three years with her black straight hair like Percy's and her sharp tongue and wit that was too much like Annabeth's. Even though their daughter was only three she was pretty good at sarcastic comebacks, courtesy of her Aunt Thalia. Annabeth watched her daughter interact with all of her party guest and blow out her candles on her birthday cake with pride. That little girl had caused so many great things to happen in Annabeth's life.

After the party Athena had offered to take Sophie and let her spend the night. Annabeth was reluctant but one look from Percy told her that he needed a night alone with her. Since Sophie had been born they'd had to get creative with their alone time, sneaking off or staying up late was the most common.

Annabeth moaned a broken strangled sound as Percy kissed her neck and ran his hands up her thighs and across the five month baby bump as she straddled his hips.

Yes, Annabeth was pregnant again.

Only this time it was completely planned and on purpose.

Annabeth pulled Percy's face to her lips and kissed him on the mouth as their bodies rocked together slowly. Now, that she was getting further into her pregnancy Percy was entirely too protective- even more so than when she was pregnant with Sophie. That may be because at their first ultrasound a handful of months ago they found out she was having twins. Annabeth thought Percy was going to faint when they saw two heartbeats on the screen. Annabeth just shook her head because after Sophie nothing could really surprise her anymore.

Annabeth wound her fingers into his hair as they continued moving together. She felt Percy's breath on her neck as his mouth moved up.

"I think…. we should…." He paused as Annabeth arched her back slightly, the new position sending shivers up her spine.

"Annabeth." he breathed and didn't say anything for several moments as her own eyes closed. Annabeth found his lips again and kissed him languidly, matching the pace they were going.

He pulled back and pushed her hair out of her face, "I want... to get married."

Annabeth opened her eyes and pushed down a bit harder making him groan, "Marriage?"

Percy didn't say anything for a moment as his hands gripped her thighs tighter, "So good." He muttered quietly. Annabeth knew that the conversation wasn't over but for now it was as she kept her movement over him slow. This was different for them, usually Percy was setting the rhythm and tenor of their intimacy but since she had gotten pregnant again he had treated her like a porcelain doll.

She'd had to remind him several times that she wasn't breakable.

Finally, after only a few more minutes they both finished and stopped moving. They both caught their breath before Annabeth moved off of Percy and laid down beside him.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly as he turned onto his side, pulling her backside against his chest.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Yes, Percy."

They stayed quiet for several minutes before either of them spoke, "I want to get married." Percy whispered against her hair.

Annabeth rolled onto her side to face him, "Now, you want to get married? You couldn't have brought this up before we decided to have another baby?"

Percy smirked down at her, "I could have but… I strive to keep your life interesting."

Annabeth punched his shoulder lightly, "We can get married after the twins are born." Percy shook his head and leaned over the side of the bed, pulling something from one of the drawers. When he rolled back over Annabeth saw that he had a red velvet box in his hand.

"No… if we wait, we won't do it…. remember the first three months with Sophie? We didn't have time for anything and now we're having twins on top of our three year old daughter... we'll never get married if we wait."

Annabeth sighed and stared at the raven haired idiot who had gotten her pregnant not once but twice, "This is the most lopsided marriage proposal ever."

Percy laughed and opened the box, "It wouldn't be us if it was traditional."

Annabeth shook her head at him before looking down at the ring in the box, "When did you get this?" Annabeth said admiring the four carat asscher cut diamond ring with pave diamonds around the band.

Percy shrugged, "I've had it… for a while." Annabeth smiled and looked up at him expectantly.

He laughed, "You're going to make me ask, aren't you?"

Annabeth nodded, "Absolutely.. you can't just expect the mother of your children to accept without even asking." Percy shook his head and took the ring out of the box as Annabeth pulled the covers around her body and sat up.

"Annabeth Marie Chase, the mother of... all three of my children will you please marry me?" Percy asked holding the ring out to her.

Annabeth laughed and held her left hand out to him, making him slide the ring onto her finger, "Yes." Percy pulled her to him once the ring was on her finger. Annabeth smiled and kissed his bare chest before she lifted her hand and looked at the ring. This is what she had always wanted out of life, it took a one night stand and a surprise pregnancy to get to this point but she wouldn't of had it any other way.

Since Sophie had been born she'd had no regrets, so perfect was her daughter in her own eyes. Sophie had brought together two of the most unlikely people who wouldn't of gotten together any other way.

Annabeth looked up at Percy and ran her fingers through his hair, "You were wrong that day Sophie was born." Percy looked at her, confused by her statement, "This… the way she was born and the way we got together… I wouldn't change it."

Realization crossed his features before he smiled, "Me either… I wouldn't change anything." Annabeth smiled and settled her head on his chest as he pulled her closer to him.

* * *

**Oneshot goodness! **

**What do you think, guys?!**

**I had to get my pregnancy storyline out of my head so that I wouldn't put it in anymore of my stories! I hope you guys LLLOOOVVEEE it... it was so much fun to write. **

**Shout out to my beta Suneater! **

**Until Next Time- WElaine21**


End file.
